


Waiting Game: Spider-Woman Monologue

by msmchugh96



Series: Into The Spider-Verse [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmchugh96/pseuds/msmchugh96
Summary: Inspired by the Leap of Faith scene in Into the Spider-Verse, I wrote a monologue for Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman), giving her take on what it means to take a leap of faith.
Series: Into The Spider-Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Waiting Game: Spider-Woman Monologue

[JESSICA sits on the ledge of the Tokyo Skytree in Japan. The city below her is illuminated in beautiful hues of red and blue. Her eyes are closed as she sways herself back and forth. The sound of sirens can be heard, and the hair on JESSICA’s arms stands up. She opens her eyes, and in the distance, she can see that the Toranomon Hills building has started to go up in smoke.]

A friend of mine told me once that all it is: “It’s just a leap of faith.”

I don’t know much about a lot of things, but I do know a few things about somethings. And I think that waiting is just as necessary as the fall. 

Falling—or the “leap” is the easy part. Your feet are already at the edge, press yourself forward, and there you go. You took “the leap.” You’re falling—falling fast. Your stomach goes so far up your throat you can’t breathe. Hands go cold in the middle of August. You can’t make out a single thing around. All the pretty colors go black. The world is usually big and loud; now it couldn’t be more small and quiet. Up and down, all feel the same. Dizzy. You’re dizzy. You feel sick. Are you even falling anymore? Or are you flying? You can’t tell. It all feels the same. Five seconds could be five minutes. 2000 feet isn’t much different from 1000 feet. 

But, 1000 feet is different from 500 feet. 

The panic sets in. You are falling—falling real fast from the highest point in Tokyo or New York, London, Moscow. It doesn’t matter. The comfort of concrete is going to feel all the same no matter where you are.  
Why did you take the leap in the first place? Was it because you were scared? Not scared of falling, that will always be there, that’s what makes it’s so easy to do.  
Maybe you are standing at a window on the top floor of a high rise building that is up in flames. Those flames are inching closer and closer. You’re trapped. Everyone down below is telling you that help is on the way, but they don’t understand that your skin is starting to crack open. Falling, taking that leap, is terrifying. However, you either jump or burn up. Which seems worse to you? You can’t wait. Your feet are already at the edge. You can’t wait. Just press yourself forward. You can’t wait. You’re scared. 

You couldn’t wait. 

You took your leap of faith out of fear. Not because you understood that you had too. 

I’ll say it again, waiting is just as important as the fall. 

Same scenario, just me instead of you. And sure, if I jump, I will be able to catch myself. 2000, 1000, 500 feet, it doesn’t matter. All I have to do is: flip the underneath of my wrist towards any other non-burning building, press my middle and ring finger towards my palm, a sticky white substance will break through my skin and cling to said building, I grab onto the web with my free hand then swing myself to safety. Easy. But that isn’t faith. That’s a fact.  
Faith is that second before we push ourselves over the edge. Those flames burn my skin all the same. I have the scars to prove it. If I can’t swing myself to safety—then this little spider goes splat. My bones break in the same spots as yours. The difference between you and me is you jumped because you decided that falling seemed like the better option. I jumped because I waited. 

I waited until I understood that falling or the flames are the last things I should ever be scared of. It isn’t easy to think that way, but once you do, during your moment of wait, then you will understand faith. Faith is knowing that you have no other option, other than taking your leap. 

[JESSICA closes her eyes. She takes in a deep breath, pushes her body forward.]


End file.
